Dimelo
by JessJJess
Summary: La presión es tal que das por terminada tu jornada de trabajo y dejas los pendientes para cualquier otro día porque hoy, como que tu nombre lleva Malfoy de por medio vas a descubrir lo que pasa.


**Dímelo**

* * *

Despiertas buscando a tientas el cuerpo de la castaña para solo descubrir el espacio vació que ha dejado... de nuevo.

Algo sucede, tu lo sabes, tiene 2 meses así tan distante y nerviosa. Desapareciendo en las mañanas con excusas de trabajo y regresando tan noche que solo se acuesta a tu lado al llegar.

En un principio pensaste que era una etapa, apenas tienen 1 año de casados y la vida no ha sido sencilla pero ustedes, como un equipo, se fueron adaptando y formando una rutina. Despertar juntos enredados entre las sabanas, ella despierta primero, por que tu lo sabes, ella es la primera en todo. Te observa con sus enormes ojos caramelo esperando para darte los buenos días y tomar un ducha juntos, por que ese es su momento del día. Pero ya no.

Te vistes mientras miles de ideas pasan por tu mente, tu cerebro te da tantas opciones pero tu corazón, ese que no creías tener, te da otras más.

Tu cerebro dice _el trabajo,_ pero tu corazón dice _hay otro. _

Tu cerebro dice _se canso de la rutina, _pero tu corazón dice _se canso de ti. _

Tu cerebro te grita _DALE ESPACIO, _pero tu corazón dice apenas en susurro..._ déjala ir._

La presión es tal que das por terminada tu jornada de trabajo y dejas los pendientes para cualquier otro día porque hoy, como que tu nombre lleva Malfoy de por medio vas a descubrir lo que pasa.

* * *

Escuchas el tintineo de las llaves al dejarlas en el tazón de la entrada, sus tacones hacen un suculento sonido que te deja imaginar el vaivén de sus caderas.

Te encuentras al pie de las escaleras que conduce a su dormitorio.

La vez de espaldas lo que te permite delinear la forma de su figura entalla en un sencillo traje. Sencillo... haces una mueca al pensarlo mejor. No tiene nada de sencillo esa falda entubada con una abertura que te deja ver el interior de sus piernas, no de una manera indecente, eso no le gusta a ella, pero tu sabes por que eres un hombre que ese pequeño espacio hace delirar hasta el más casto. Su blusa de seda se ajusta perfectamente a sus pechos y deja un espacio coqueto en la espalda.

_Hay otro._

Ella comienza a caminar aun sin verte enfocada solo en sus pensamiento y el hecho de que estés oculto en las sombras hace que ella de un ligero salto a reconocerte.

- Draco...- lo notas no solo en la manera en que dice tu nombre, si no también en la forma que te mira, con ese pesar de alguien que no sabe como decir las cosas.

- Dímelo - demandas, aunque estas bastante seguro que sonó mas a suplica.

Ella lo piensa dudosa, la vez mirar de reojo la puerta como una ruta de escape. Al final de lo que parecía una batalla interna toma tu mano y te conduce al balcón. Es un cielo oscuro, sin estrellas y sin luna. Ella aun no suelta tu mano.

- Hay algo que debes saber - comienza hablar y tu intentas que no se refleje el temor en tus ojos.

_Se canso de ti. _

- Dímelo - ya esta, estas rogando, solo quieres saberlo y dejar de sentir esa angustia que te aplasta el alma.

Ella al final te mira directamente y sientes que se ha decidido.

_Déjala__ ir._

.

.

.

.

.

Ella te lo dice entre avergonzada y triste. Y tu sabes la razón. Algún tiempo atrás te lo menciono con un tono de broma en algún comentario en medio de una de sus visitas a tu oficina. Tu respuesta fue sencilla.

- No quiero -

Ella te sonrió y te beso los labios, susurrando algo que no supiste entender perdiéndose en la puerta de la oficina.

Nunca meditas la gravedad de tus palabras.

Ahora tu cerebro y tu corazón rebobinan al mismo tiempo.

_Ella desaparecía por las mañanas, para que no vieras el pesar de la situación._

_Ya no tomaba esas largas duchas contigo, porque eres audaz y lo hubieras notado._

_No aparecía en casa hasta tarde porque te hubieras dado cuenta al recibirla para cenar. _

Eres tan idiota.

.

.

.

.

.

- Dímelo de nuevo - hablas rápido arrastrando las palabras pero ella te entiende, ella siempre entiende pero no entiende por que sufrir nuevamente.

- Por favor Draco, fuiste claro y lo comprendo - te suelta aunque solo le permites dar unos pasos ya que la sujetas de la cintura atrapándola entre la pared y tu cuerpo.

Ella queda tan sorprendida que no repara en tu varita apuntándola en el pecho y en un hechizo silencioso deja caer un manto de aire y polvo descubriendola. Reacciona e intenta cubrirse pero tu detienes sus manos perdiendo la varita en algún lado del balcón La luna, que se ha dignado a salir, te permite admirarla por completo y el aire se detiene en tus pulmones. En tu mente resuenan sus palabras.

_- Estoy embarazada - _

Tu mano temblorosa y ansiosa se detiene en su abultado vientre y pierdes la fuerza en tus piernas cayendo de rodillas ante ella. Alguna lagrima traicionera recorre tu rostro y nunca cae por que ella la detiene justo a tiempo. Y eso te da valor de mirarla y es entonces que la reconoces allí estaba ella, tu castaña, tu Hermione, tuya siempre.

La palabras se atoran en tu garganta, tanto que decir y solo puedes pensar en besarla.

_Hay otro..._ siempre lo hubo aunque más tarde te enteras que soy dos y tu cerebro y corazón de inflan de orgullo.

_Si se canso..._ de engañarte, de no hablarte todos los días, de no despertar a tu lado.

_Dejarla..._ jamás hasta que ella te lo diga.

.

.

.

.

.

- Te amo -

* * *

Soy una grosera de lo peor, no actualice "Medidas desesperadas" pero en mi mente tenia estoy dando vueltas y no lo pude soportar. Tendré unos días libre pronto y podre ponerme a escribir con tranquilidad, mientras espero disfruten esto.

Suerte y buen inicio de semana para todos.

Atte. JessJJess

Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, todo bien recibido.


End file.
